


Escalofrío

by Hessefan



Series: Semana del terror [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Horror, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se desperezó buscando al sargento con la mirada, pero no parecía estar en el cuarto o siquiera cerca. Miró el enorme ropero preguntándose, primero, para qué tendría uno tan grande y, segundo, si tendría camisas allí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escalofrío

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **#11 Escalofrío.**
> 
>  **  
> 
> 
> [Levi & Eren; BL; 1347 palabras]
> 
> **

Cuando despertó la cama estaba hecha un desastre. Se desperezó buscando al sargento con la mirada, pero no parecía estar en el cuarto o siquiera cerca. Miró la luz de la mañana filtrándose por la ventana y bendiciéndolo. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, tan dichoso.

Se puso de pie y trató de acomodar las sábanas, pese a que habían empezado a compartir la cama hacía poco -tan poco que dichas veces se podían contar con los dedos de una sola mano- sabía la clase de persona puntillosa que era su sargento, así que más le valía hacer buena letra.

Después de todo quien le desordenaba la cama era él, en palabras de Levi. No solo la cama, también su vida y su día a día. Y luego de que su mayor hubiera cedido, quería tratar de contentarlo lo más que pudiera.

Buscó la ropa y empezó a vestirse una vez que acomodó el lugar, pero de golpe recordó que su camisa estaba impresentable. No podía salir con ella de la habitación. Miró el enorme ropero del sargento preguntándose, primero, para qué tendría uno tan grande y, segundo, si tendría camisas allí.

Por lo general Levi andaba vestido casi siempre de la misma manera, así que no esperaba hallar demasiadas prendas. Se acercó al mueble notando la tercera excentricidad: que este tenía candado. Aun así las dos puertas cedían un poco si las forzaba.

La pequeña hendidura que se formaba permitía que la luz y un olor particular similar a la naftalina se filtraran. Si tan solo pudiera abrirla un poco más para meter la mano y sacar una camiseta, estaba hecho; una prenda era fácil de deslizar.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —La voz de Levi severa como siempre, pero con cierto tinte nervioso, le hizo darse cuenta que se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades. Por haber intimado con él no tenía derecho a fisgonear entre sus pertenencias, al menos eso parecían decir los pequeños e inescrupulosos ojos de su superior.

—¿Por qué cierras el armario con candado? —Fue lo primero que dijo; esa cuestión seguía martillándolo, le parecía muy curioso, aunque no debería sorprenderse, su querido sargento sabía ser una persona algo extravagante en aspectos muy puntuales, como en ese.

—¿Qué quieres? —El tono áspero no invitaba a hablar sino a callar.

—B-Buscaba una camisa limpia —explicó apocado, no creía tampoco haber cometido un crimen como para que Levi fuera tan duro—. La mía se ensució con semen y...

—Igual —interrumpió, reaccionando para caminar hacia él y volver a unir las dos puertas para que ni la luz ni su secreto se filtraran por la hendidura— una mía te va a quedar chica, ponte la tuya y luego te cambias en tu cuarto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, y Levi reparó en que estaba comportándose de una manera que llamaba la atención, así que trató de suavizarse proponiéndole desayunar y llenar planillas juntos. _Qué romántico_.

Eren aceptó gustoso. En el comienzo de esa nueva relación cada segundo junto al sargento le parecían maravillosos, idílicos. A fin de cuentas no dejaba de ser muy jovencito y de idealizar el amor. Sin embargo, luego de un mes de mantener ese romance a escondidas, Levi empezó a mostrarse reticente a intimar con él. Eren no entendía a qué se debía, si se trataba de alguna de las extravagancias de su sargento o había otras razones.

Aunque le costó, le pidió explicaciones y Levi se limitó a decirle que era por un simple problema de salud. Eso consoló los temores de Eren respecto a perder algo que recién comenzaba. No tenía experiencia en relaciones de ningún tipo, así que si había hecho algo mal o había molestado a Levi de alguna manera, no lo sabía. En tal caso no había sido intencional y esperaba poder repararlo, pero Levi se encargó de dejarle bien en claro, a su parca manera, que era algo provisorio.

Pudo comprobar que el hombre había sido sincero con él cuando también tuvo que ir al médico. No tenía intenciones de pedirse el día libre para una consulta por un tema tan nimio, pero Levi había insistido tanto que al final aceptó. Tampoco era que había insistido mucho, en realidad con que le dijera a Eren "es una orden", bastaba, no obstante le aconsejó que fuera aunque se tratara de una simple picazón. Eren pensó que tal vez al sargento le daba asco -podía ser, conociéndolo- y no lo dudó más. Ese mismo día se presentó en el cuartel de los médicos.

El sarpullido había comenzado en las piernas y parecía expandirse; por los estudios que le habían hecho podrían tratarse de hongos. La tarde que le dieron el diagnóstico el médico lucía muy meditabundo.

—Dime, Eren… ¿has estado en contacto con cadáveres en descomposición?

—No —pensó bien en la respuesta—, hace mucho tiempo que no. O sea, los compañeros que mueren no cuentan, ¿verdad? La última vez fue cuando hicimos la limpieza en Shinganshina, los cadáveres llevaban tres días allí, pero de eso… hace años.

—Curioso.

—¿Por qué, qué tiene que ver con…? —Guardó silencio, la pregunta del doctor era por demás extraña. Que supiera, él no estaba muerto, ¿o tal vez sí? Hizo ese pensamiento en voz alta, como una manera de quebrar el ambiente tenso, pero el médico era un hombre tan serio que ni una sonrisa le regaló.

—Presentas una bacteria cutánea que solo se produce en cadáveres. Quizás has estado expuesto sin darte cuenta —se ajustó los lentes para mirarlo fijamente, como si fuera un juez a punto de juzgarlo—. No sé, por ejemplo: ¿anduviste en el campo? A veces suele haber cadáveres de animales y esta bacteria puede vivir mucho tiempo en el suelo.

—No… estuve en la ciudad durante todo este año. —Tragó saliva, arrepintiéndose tarde de ser tan sincero, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía por qué mentir.

—Tienes un hongo poco frecuente —murmuró ido volviendo a los papeles—, pero no es mortal y tiene tratamiento.

—¿Es contagioso?

—En tu caso no —explicó reflexionando mejor—, no es que trabajas con animales o como funebrero como para que el hongo y la bacteria sean una amenaza constante.

—Genial —asintió— y dígame, si abrazo o toco a una persona no le pasará nada, ¿verdad?

—¿Tienes novia? —El hombre era viejo y por viejo sabio. Había entendido la pregunta a medias que le había hecho el joven.

—D-Digamos que sí.

—Si ella no trabaja con cadáveres o en el campo no hace falta tratamiento —respondió ecuánime—; pero sí sería ideal que ella lo sepa para que esté atenta, por si presenta los síntomas. No intimar es una buena medida preventiva.

El médico sabía que solo una determinada clase de depravados sexuales presentaban esos síntomas, sin embargo conocía a ese muchachito y no se lo imaginaba profanando tumbas. No sabía quién era la novia, pero sintió el impulso de aconsejarle que le pusiera un ojo al asunto.

Al final no dijo nada ni mucho menos alertó a la policía; podría tratarse de una simple coincidencia o que Eren no recordara haber manipulado cadáveres. Se dijo a sí mismo que si el chico volvía con los síntomas, haría la denuncia pertinente, de momento quería darle una cuota de fe.

Por su lado Eren decidió mentirle al sargento. Creyó que se moriría del asco y que jamás lo volvería a tocar si le decía que el sarpullido era a causa de una bacteria; mencionarle palabras como "hongo" era algo similar a blasfemar delante de él.

Cuando tiempo después volvieron a tener sexo, al otro día se presentó una escena que empezaba a ser cotidiana en ese último tiempo: Eren despertó solo -de hecho dudaba de que el sargento durmiera-, afuera era de día, el sol se filtraba por la ventana y allí el armario, cerrado con candado, recelando un secreto. Cada vez que se abría apenas y la hendidura mostraba la negrura del interior y el viento traía ese peculiar aroma a cloroformo, Eren sentía escalofríos.

No pasó más de medio año que debió volver al médico por esa extraña comezón.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una leyenda urbana muy conocida XD Sin embargo estuve investigando al respecto y no es que exista un hongo o bacteria en particular capaz de ser transmisible a humanos, las enfermedades tanatotransmisibles son exactamente las mismas que cualquier cosa en descomposición puede transmitir. Así mismo hay algunas enfermedades como la hepatitis y el HIV que puede ser también transmisibles. En fin, fue interesante sentarme a googlear sobre el tema, creo que debo estar primera en las listas de la CIA de personas a investigar.  
> Por cierto, usé esta leyenda porque es una de mis favoritas, no obstante no me lo imagino a Levi necrofílico o con tendencias a guardar cadáveres en un ropero, pero ya... es la semana del terror. Tampoco lo veo matando a Erwin con veneno, si vamos al caso.  
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegran el día gris.


End file.
